An optical module that is one of main components of a projector (a projection display apparatus) is typically configured of an illumination optical system (an illumination unit) that includes a light emitting device, and a projection optical system that includes a spatial modulation device. In recent years, a laser attracts attention as the light emitting device of the projector.
The laser is housed in a holding member. For example, in the illumination unit, a heatsink is so provided as to be in contact with the holding member, and heat emitted from the laser is transferred to the heatsink through the holding member (for example, see PTLs 1 and 2).